scacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiara Gold
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" } | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan-"2" | Creator |- ! Username | } |- ! Nickname | } |- ! colspan="2" | Biological Information |- ! Full Name | } |- ! Nickname(s) | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Date of Birth | } |- ! Place of Birth | } |- ! Race/Nationality | } |- ! colspan="2" | Physical attributes |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Skin Color | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! colspan="2" | Network |- ! Family | } |- ! Friends | } |- ! Rivals | } |- ! Relationships | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |- ! Occupation | } |- ! School(s) | } |- ! Affiliation(s) | } ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Originally, Tiara Rose Gold was a character created for roleplay club Diamond-High. Her name is rumored to have been based off Tiara Gold from High School Musical 3, although Lizee has said a number of times that this is "merely coincidental". Tiara Gold has been used at a numorous amount of roleplay, not all of which she was portrayed by Lizee. Biography Prequel Tiara's story begins with the marriage of a happy couple on their one-year anniversary. Lucy-Elle Jones and Benjamin Gold, swept away by their whirldwind romance, were married in front of a judge in Texas. Their baby girl was born a year later, healthy and beautiful. Early Life After the demise of Lucy-Elle's father, Jacob Ray Jones, she fell into a deep depression. Unable to help her get out of it, her husband gave up on her. Lucy-Elle pulled herself through, and realized what she wanted in a life-partner was ''not Benjamin. Months later, Benjamin realized the harsh reality of being a married couple was more than just decorating a house and having a kid when divorce papers were filed months after Tiara's birth. Tiara spent her first life with her mother, who later understood that a baby couldn't grow up going from photo shoot to photo shoot. Since she wanted the best for her baby girl, Lucy-Elle sent Tiara to live with her father, Benjamin. Benjamin, who at the time, was developing a social media site similar to Facebook, traveled around the world, taking his daughter with him. Tiara spent her toddler years pampered by nannies, spoiled filthy by her father, and developing a healthy worldview on other people's cultures and differences. With that said, Tiara was homeschooled by her very own tutor, never having a need for a proper education. Childhood The two visited many countries, including Great Britian, France, Italy, Mexico, Brazil, Greece, Ukrania, Egypt, South Africa, China, Japan, and many others. As she traveled, Tiara developed the habit of picking up a language instantlty. She speak the native tongue of all the countries, as well as ASL, basic Ithkuil, and other uncommon languages for which she has no name. It's come to the point where Tiara can pick up a language after hearing a few exchanged phrases. This discovery caused Tiara to get tested, and it was found that she has photographic memory, or'' Eidetic memory'', and could memorize exact details. Adolescence Entering puberty was hard on Tiara, as she lived with her dad and whichever model he invited to 'spend the night.' She started her period at age 11, and after mistakenly reaching out to one of the models' received a backlash that she was 'nothing to him;' Benjamin soon broke up with this woman, never inviting her to return. This was a growing phenomenon Tiara watched, soon realizing that with each woman, Benjamin was searching for a Lucy-Elle replacement. He still wasn't over her mother. Just a moment after Tiara came to this understanding did Benjamin Gold send her back to live with her mother in Hollywood. Lucy-Elle tried to cope with raising a pubescent child, but this didn't go over too well. Before Tiara could go around declaring just who, exactly, she hated, Lucy-Elle sent her to the finest academy in America: Hollywood's Redbrick Academy. Redbrick Academy For the first year of Tiara's formal education, which began September of her thirteenth year, Tiara attended Redbrick Academy. She was there on a full, prestigious scholarship, along with Brielle Calypso and Faith Royale. Tiara enjoyed the feel of a first-hate, which she found with Bree. The two automatically took a dislike to one another, something they met with a back-and-forth bickering. She practiced her exchange of insults, learning the F-word among many. (Of course, these were words she had yet to associate with her father's "night-time cries.") Along with her expanded vocab, Tiara also did some experimenting with her style. She went from cutesy, sweetie to a more sultry look. This caught the attention of Head Girl Faith's cousin, Cameron Hottie. She spent the year slowly befriending Bree, and eventually developed a tiny crush on her new best friend. Friendship was a strange, new thing for Tiara, since she had never hung around anyone long enough to really get to know them. Over Thanksgiving Break--Bree was there because her great-aunt hated her, Tiara was there because her Mom was doing a weeklong shoot in the Carribean--the two really bonded. After a long day of shopping, Tiara snuggled into bed up against Bree. Somehow, Bree could sense that Tiara wasn't merely straight, and called her out on it. She threw words around like "dyke" and "lesbo," which offended Tiara. Not used to being betrayed, Tiara struck back harder. They avoided one another until that Christmas, at which point Faith brought them together. They made up, and although Bree didn't apologize for her harsh names, there was an unspoken argreement never to bring them up. For the second semester, Tiara and Bree tried to figure out the mystery surrounding Faith's stalker, The Bald Guy. It was revealed that he had had something to do with an illegal Business, and had killed Faith's father. He was sent to jail with the possibility of a death penalty looming over his head. Coincidentially, Bree was in a car accident with her biological mother on her way to her own trial; it had been revealed that Bree was a serial killer (a Beautiful Killer), and had murdered many of those close to her. She was brought into the hospital with third degree burns and was on life support before a court-ordered decision to let her go was decided. After hearing of these events, Lucy-Elle immediately removed Tiara from Redbrick, deciding to send her somewhere safer. Around this time, Lucy-Elle's aspirational mother, Jennifer Jones, had finished creating a school on her very own island, Seaside Coast High. Tiara and Lucy-Elle flew there the summer before what would be Tiara's first year in high school. Joining SCA Tiara was fourteen when she was ripped from her home of California, flown across the United States to a little island smack in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Only because her mother was afraid for her. Add to this the fact that Tiara's mom had a new boyfriend, Hank, and Tiara was furious. In her mind, this was her mother's perfect excuse to go get hitched behind her back. Year One The very first year at then-Seaside Coast High was the simple beginning of a private high school. Tiara made a few friends, and mourned the death of Bree on her own time. Soon, Cameron flew from Redbrick and joined SCH to be with her. The pair dated for their very first year of high school, and made some new friends together. Professional Life Although it was expected that, like her mom, Tiara would go on to be a model, she never picked up an interest in that career path. What she preferred was writing, particularily fiction. That said, Tiara did dabble in different acting jobs and scored a few movie contracts, all the while working at Victor's Secret. When she finally struck it big--the director was attacted to her other-worldly image and charismatic nature, signing her on immediately--she was able to scrounge up enough funds to buy herself a hefty mansion. More and more people wanted to sign the quickly-rising Tiara Gold on, and she later went on to star in a few Parisian movies as well. Appearance & Style As a child, Tiara looked like Thylane Blondeau with her long, honey golden locks, pouty pink lips, and crystalline blue eyes. Long hair and pretty, perfect features were this girl's best features. From age two to thirteen, Tiara traveled the world with her father, taking part in various cultural studies. Usually, she'd wear whatever the 'in' outfit was for each country. Her favorite color was pink, and this was apparent in the outfits she chose for herself - these outfits were cutesy and girlie. Although Tiara was raised by many nannies who picked her outfits and dressed her, she was a big part in deciding what she'd wear. Along with her pink pouty lips, Tia experimented in makeup. When she entered her teen years, Tiara began to look more like the curly-haired Sasha Pieterse. Her skin paled up a bit, and she got her nose pierced at Redbrick Academy; this was the age when Tiara began to focus more on her appearance. She had older girls Faith Royale and Brielle Calypso to look up to and copy, and her outfits began to reflect that. More and more often, Tia would choose heels over flats, stilettoes over pumps, and her body confidence grew with her expanding closet. Tiara began experimenting with clothes and styles, and despite that her mother was the fashionable one, it was obvious that she'd be starting a family tradition of beauty. With an appearence-centric attitude came Tiara's shift. Trying to promote the image that she's "grown up," Tiara wore more provocative, revealing clothing. This, in turn, led her to develop and unhealthy attitude about her body image.Fortunately, she didn't get an eating disorder, and this body-hating ideology quickly passed. She wore lots of webbedtights, short, bubblegum-colored dresses (think DKNY Scuba from Stardoll), and cleveage-showing shirts that were cut above her midriff. For a while, Tiara tried something different: she went completely gothic, dying her hair and wearing black lipstick. Although this fad only lasted for a while, Tiara had a ton of fun with it. Still aging, as Tiara entered her adult years, she grew out of the youthful, innocent Sasha years, closely resembling Hayden Panettiere. She perfect her eyebrow technique, began to use bronzer, and used a different hair dye/bleach set. Also, she dropped the slutshow and began to dress my conservatively, but made sure not to sacrifice her cutesy style; with this, she started wearing peplum dresses, pumps, and tons upon tons of blazers. Tiara went from that girl who you'd like to aska a few fashion tips for to a style icon. With that said, Tiara didn't mind dressing down every now and then. When she was still an up-and-coming star, Tiara would often be found in a boho-chic sort of look. Throughout her life, Tiara had fun with what she did. She made lots of mistakes, but throughout it all she enjoyed every bit of it. As Tiara said on her ask.fm, "Life sucks and then you die, so spread your wings, c'mon let's fly!" Personality When she was younger, Tiara's personality was bright and full of joy and happiness. She was curious, asking lots of questions and creating many answers. Traveling the world, she was happy and free, careless and studious all the same. When she settled down at RA, her personality became more defined. Sweet, smart, and funny, Tiara makes an awesome friend and student. She defends her girls with a fierce loyalty you won`t find in many girls, but for Tia it's her naturally bubbly demeanor," was how she was described at Redbrick under the category 'Best Qualities'. Under worst qualities was, Tiara can be super-shy, or appear to be arrogant. Her heart`s in the right place, but her head`s just not there. She gets really angry, and it`s not pretty when it happens." Tiara was age 13 in this enrollment. A roleplay year later, when Tiara was 14, her personality was described as bubbly and happy, Tiara loves making new friends and seems to draw attention to herself, just by being kind to others. Sometimes, though, when she's really pissed off she can act like a bitch - but this side of herself she doesn`t know until someone is dumb enough to mess with her. It can be assumed that Tiara is, naturally, outgoing and friendly until someone is crass with her. At the age of 17, Tiara is trying to work hard to handle the mean girl side she's reflexively used all these years; habits were made to be broken, especially this one. Relationships Romances Cameron Hottie Brielle Calypso Nicholas Tremble Ace Rose Friendships Trivia * Tiara's middle name was originally 'Rose' *At Lin's roleplay club CWBAcademy, Tiara was roleplayed with a different last name and a slightly different story by Ashlee. *Tiara's grandmother is the owner/creator of SCA, but this wasn't established until Year Three.